Insecurity
by Ecosphere
Summary: I wasted four years of college pinned over Beca, hoping something more would come out of our friendship. I needed to move one. There was no point anymore, Beca would be leaving me. Incase you guys haven't figured this out already, my name is Chloe Beale and I will be telling you the story of how I fell in love with Beca Mitchell. (The summary is still a work in progress)
1. Introductions and Beginnings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! I hope you guys are going to enjoy my new story. I'm really busy with school at this time of year and I have basketball now so it might be a bit longer between updates. This is a Bechloe story in case you haven't figured that out already, it will be told from Chloe's p.o.v. Also this story does deal with some serious topics, so I will put a warning at the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

"Gettin' me through the night"

As soon as Emily finished those lyrics, the crowd went wild loving our performance. I was pretty sure we had just rocked the worlds.

My immediate reaction was to look over at Beca.

This would be my last time seeing her like this. She wore a smile on her face that made her look absolutely beautiful.

See, these were the kinds of moments that made me wish that Beca was my girlfriend. I want to be able to go over and kiss her and not have her freak out about it. If I kissed her now she would probably hate me.

Beside's, during the performance I saw Jesse out in the crowd. Even though they broke up I'm pretty sure she is still in love with the guy.

As we made our way off the stage everyone was still riding off they're high from performing. I saw Beca and just as I was about to go over to her I felt someone hug me from behind.

Well it didn't feel like a hug at first, felt like someone was going to tackle me. I turned around to see that it was Emily who knocked the air out me.

As we were talking about the performance, I looked over and saw Jesse coming up from behind to scare Beca.

When she finally turned around and noticed him I could see her face lightening up. Of course she missed him, I knew that, but I couldn't help but feel as if she still loved him. She jumped into his arms pulling him in for a hug. At first I thought she was gonna kiss him, but I relaxed when they didn't.

"Chloe?" I heard Emily say.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I kinda zoned out and now I felt bad for not listening to her.

"It's fine, let's go over and see Jesse!"Emily said pulling me towards them. Yeah, I totally wanna see the guy Beca's still in love with.

As I followed her over all the Bellas came over to see them as well.

"Hey Jesse, I thought you were in L.A?" I heard Fat Amy say.

"Well I quickly got on a plane this morning, I couldn't miss seeing my girl perform at the world's." He said smiling putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Seeing him do that gave my heart a painful squeeze. After all these months after they broke up and Jesse moved to L.A, I had gotten to spend a lot of time with Beca. We had become closer and during some times I felt as if she might feel the same way as I do. So of course I let myself start to think that at the end of this Beca and I might have a chance together.

But of course here's Jesse, ruining my chance with her just like like in Beca's freshman year.

I looked up at Beca and Jesse, his arm still around her, I realized that I couldn't do this. It really hurt seeing them together.

I decided that I need a break from this to clear my mind. So I put on a smile and tapped Emily on the shoulder, I gave her the best excuse I could come up with. "Hey I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back."

As I went to walk away she grabbed my arm from stopping me from moving. "Hey is everything alright?" And just as I was about to answer I over heard something Beca and Jesse were saying.

"Hey when are you heading back to L.A?" Beca asked.

"Tomorrow morning, but I have a proposition for you." He said.

Everyone else looked at the two.

"I was hoping that tomorrow when I was heading back to L.A you would be coming with me." Beca looked shocked at hearing this. "Listen I know you were planning on moving out there after this year was over and figured why don't you come out and move in with me."

"Jesse I ca-"

"Let me finish first, I know when we broke up a few months ago it was because of this separation and that you didn't want to do long distance relationship. Well now we could get back together."

Everybody looked at the two, Beca looked speechless. But just it wasn't over yet of course. Suddenly Jesse pulls something out of a pocket, a ring box. The girl's gasped.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Listen, now that we can be together again I was hoping maybe we could take this next step together. We have been together for three years Beca, your it for me. So what I'm trying to say... Beca will you marry me?"

Now you would have thought that I would have seen this coming, right? Well no. I was completely blindsided by this. So I moved out of Legacy's grip and headed away from the two. This was it. Beca would say yes and move out to L.A with him.

I walked behind the stage and headed towards our tent. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

God, I felt so stupid now. I wasted four years of college pinned over Beca, hoping something more would come out of our friendship. I needed to move one. There was no point anymore, Beca would be leaving me.

So that bring us to here. Why I'm standing in the Bellas tent in all alone reduced to tears. But you guys are probably all wondering how we got to this point right? This would be a weird place to start a story wouldn't it?

Well you don't have to worry because this is just the introduction. This whole story is about what happened leading up to this point.

Incase you guys haven't figured this out already, my name is Chloe Beale and I will be telling you the story of how I fell in love with Beca Mitchell.

* * *

 **How's that for an introduction? Now you don't have to worry this story will have a happy ending. This story will take place during Pitch Perfect 2, but this next chapter is the final performance of the ICCA's. This story will kinda be told in flashbacks, it's how Chloe felt during PP2. So the next 10 or so chapter's will be what lead up to this point. Also I wondering if you guys would like if I put a paragraph or two about how Beca was feeling during that chapter? Just let me know in the comments.**


	2. Catch Up's and Understanding

**UTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG BETWEEN UPDATES,I don't really have a good excuse as to why i haven't updated in a while so I'll just get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chloe's P.O.V**

It's really hard to pin point the first time I started thinking about Beca in a way that a friend shouldn't be.

But if I had to guess it would have been sometime in the middle of her freshman year of college. It started with the small things like how pretty she looks or how funny she is. You know, the basic 'I'm falling in love with you' feelings.

I can still remember the night of the final performance, during my first senior year. By then I definitely realized that I had strong feelings for Beca and knew that they probably weren't going to be going away anytime soon.

But that night, I could just feel as if I were losing Beca. I mean, the whole set was based around Jesse. Well maybe the one song, but still. Then after preforming and seeing her go off stage and seeing her make out with Jesse didn't really help my feelings at all.

Sometimes I think that maybe I should've said something, but of really what difference would it have made. She still would've just went off and kissed Jesse leaving me heartbroken anyway.

I think I'm just being bitter about it. I mean I should be happy for them. She really missed him when he moved out to LA.

But anyway, back to the actual story I'm supposed to be telling you guys.

The passed two years really have just flown by so fast. You guys didn't really miss much. It was just basic Bella stuff and me pinning over Beca hoping that that day would be the day she would tell me she broke up with Jesse and say that she loves me.

This year was probably the most emotional year, for the whole Bellas not just me. I had surprisingly become really good friends with Stacie. But we will get into that later in the story.

Preforming for the president was pretty exciting until Fat Amy, you know, showed the president her stuff. Then having DSM take over our tour.

The night of the party at the trebles was fun, but little did I know that during that day it was Beca's first day as an intern at Residential Heat.

But after the party, despite being drunk I can still remember it, was probably one of the best nights of my life.

(well maybe not the best night, but it was a pretty good one)

When the Bellas left the party and got back to our house, Beca helped me up into  
Stacie and I's room. Stacie wasn't left the party to head over to The Lodge of Fallen Leaves to spend the weekend with Aubrey.

Not sure if I already mentioned it but they're dating, going at it strongly for 1 years. The fact that the other Bellas haven't found that still surprises me. I guess the only reason I know is because one, Aubrey is my best friend and two, Stacie is my roommate.

Well anyway, back to what I was originally talking about.

When we got into my room Beca helped me get ready for bed, but instead of heading up to her room she just stayed with me. And that night we basically were just cuddling and talking for a few hours before falling asleep in each others arms.

I know it's not much or probably worse then what you were expecting but, it meant a lot to me.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

But little did Chloe know that night, after she had fallen asleep, if she had just been awake for a few minutes longer she would heard Beca telling her how much she loved her and wished they could be together. Because honestly, Beca has no Clue how Chloe was feeling. And still only thinks she feels for her as a friend.

* * *

 **Sorry it's not a lot but these next upcoming chapter should be longer. This chapter was basically a set up kind of chapter.**


	3. Long Stories and Over Thinking

**Author's note: I'm back! The surgery went great and PT went well (not that you guys care). But now I will be able to finish writing this story, so without further ado her is chapter two. Also in this chapter there is a slight mention of a situation with sexual assault. By the way I changed it Aubrey and Stacie have been dating for 3 years not 1.**

* * *

A few weeks after the party I was studying for a test I had in Russian Lit. Well, really after taking that class for 4 years I could have passed without studying at all. But in order to make this situation believable I had to study.

The only people who really know why I failed my classes on purpose were Stacie and Aubrey. I couldn't tell any of the other Bellas why because they could have told Beca. And then Beca would know that I like her and hate me and never wanna speak to me again blah blah blah.

I'm pathetic.

I know I'm pathetic.

I over think everything. I turn something small into to this huge problem in my head that really isn't that big of a deal.

Well anyway, enough of me being hard on myself and back to the real problem at hand.

There was one night, after we had scooped out DSM, Beca and I were working on the setlist for a small performance we had at a convention center.

Sometime during that night while we were taking a short break Beca and I got to talking...

 **~Flashback~**

Beca and I were lying on our backs on Beca's tiny bed.

"Chloe, can I ask something?"

"Sure Chloe, what's up Beca?"

"Do you like anybody?" Beca asked facing me. "I mean you haven't been with anybody since Tom and that was almost 4 years ago? So is there anybody that has caught your eye right now?"

Beca if you only knew I thought to myself as I looked into those beautiful dark blue eyes. "Well there is this one girl that I've had my eye on."

Beca laughed " I always knew you were into girls Beale."

"Say's the girl who called Kommissar 'physically flawless'." I laughed. "If I didn't know any better I would have said that out of the two of us you were bisexual."

"Well then maybe you don't know me well enough" Beca very casually.

I looked at her shocked "Shut up! You never told me!"

"Well you never asked."

"I always assumed you were straight because you were only ever with Jesse-"

"Just because I am with a guy doesn't automatically mean that I'm straight." Beca said interrupting me.

"Very true"

"But hey, I'm guilty of assuming your sexuality too, when you were with Tom I assumed-"

"Tom and I where never together."

"What? When you came into my shower he-"

"Yeah, well it's a really long story." I said beginning to get uncomfortable talking about Tom.

"Well hey, we have time it's only 11:30p.m and we don't have class tomorrow." Beca said, she seeming really intrigued.

"Do you really wanna hear the story?"

"Yeah, as long as you are comfortable telling it, I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable or force you to tell me anything you don't wanna." She said making me internally swoon over what she had just said.

" Alright, well back during my junior year Tom and I had a class together and had become good friends over time. That summer I went on vacation with his family and came with me on mine. Well somewhere during that time I guess he had began to devoupl feelings for me. Sometime in August right before my senior year, he had asked me out on a date. I had turned him down saying that I had only thought of him as a friend.

Well Tom isn't the kind of guy to take no for an answer. He would keep asking me out, trying to get me to go on a date with but as always I would say no. Well one day, he told me that if I had slept with him that he would give up on asking me and he would stop asking me for a date.

At first I had agreed with it because it was very annoying the way he would pester me to go out with him. So one day in the showers I was going to, you know, do it with. Even though I really didn't wanna. Until just as we were about to get started you came in and starting singing titanium. I excused myself and came over to your shower to try and get you to join the Bellas.

Well when I went back with him I was to distracted and started thinking about the Bellas and told him I wasn't going to do it. Tom got mad at me and told me that I made him a promise and that I owed it to him. This was very unlike him so I left immediately.

Up until hood night I hadn't heard from him. Then randomly he just showed up that night, which is weird because he isn't even in a cappella. Tom apologized for the way he acted and said that he wasn't really thinking and that he would like to be friends again. I forgave him and we hung out like good friends again.

After I had talked to you that night I went back and Tom had gotten me a drink. After drinking I had gotten really tired and felt as if I was going to pass out right there. Well in the time that I was becoming this bumbling mess out of nowhere Tom began kissing me. He told me that we should go back to his dorm but I didn't wanna go, but I was to tired to resist so-"

"Chloe" Beca interrupted me. "You don't have to finish telling me what happened."

"No it's fine, I'm fine with it."

Beca just nodded her head.

"Well anyway, this part was fuzzy to me and Aubrey had to fill me in, but we didn't make it back his dorm we where behind the amphitheater and he started touching me and trying to undress me, meanwhile Aubrey and Stacie had followed us and found him trying to assault me. Well Aubrey put a stop to i and threatened him to never come near me again while Stacie was helping me.

After that night Aubrey and Stacie kept trying to get me to press charges but I said no that it wouldn't work because it would just end up backfiring on me. People would have said that I was ruining his future and that I was just saying that for attention. Besides I couldn't stand that thought of people around campus calling me a slut or a whore. But he didn't get very far so I don't think that would have gone to well in court. They both agreed but silently disagreed with the decision that I had made.

But really after that night Tom and I never really talked, sure we had classes together but nothing happened after that."

Beca just sat there shocked and for about a minute of silence Beca just stared at me. "Chloe I... I'm so sorry. I didn't know that's what happened. I-"

"Beca it's okay, really. It's something in the past that happened. I mean, sure It's a sensitive topic for me, but I have to learn how to get passed it."

Beca just shook her head and leaned in to give me a hug. I leaned into her embrace breathing her in and making myself feel comfortable in her arms.

"And Beca?" I said breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah Chlo?"

"Could you also not mention this to any of the other girls? I don't want really that many people to know about it."

"Yep, your secret's safe with me." She said hug me tightly before pulling away.

~End of Flashback~

Now at that moment in time I believed that I could trust Beca with something so personal. You're probably thinking that that flashback wasn't really important but trust me, later on in the story it'll come up again.

Well later on that night Beca told me I could stay with her in her bed since it was almost 3:00 by time we were finished with the setlist. That morning when I woke up I was expecting to roll over and cuddle into her that morning but instead I was met with empty sheets. I looked at the clock and it read 7:28 a.m.

I went downstairs to go find Beca but she wasn't there. It was weird because we had no classes on Thursdays. Throughout the day I asked the girls where she was or if they had seen her but all of them had said that they hadn't.

Except for Fat Amy, she had acted a little weird and and tried to play it off. Well Fat Amy at that point was the only person who knew about Beca's internship.

Well anyway, that night when Beca had come I went up to her room and had asked where she was all day and only to find out that she was out on a date with Jesse. At hearing that I felt my heart clench and this dreadful feeling in my stomach.

Well after almost two weeks of this going on, Beca being gone for almost the whole day and not answering my text or calls I had began to grow worried that by maybe by telling her about the whole situation with Tom made her feel or think differently about me.

That thought alone was just enough to make me fell sick to my stomach that my best friend and the girl that I was madly in love feel weird bout me. If anything that's the exact of opposite of what I wanted to happened. I didn't want to drive her away I only wanted to bring her closer.

But I also didn't want to her to think I told her that story to make her pity me, because now with the small amount of time we see or spend together she looks at me with the sorrowful eyes.

I realized that maybe I needed to talk with her. To make sure we where still okay.

Maybe I was overthinking this like I always did. Or maybe I wasn't? It's hard to tell when you are in love with someone and you over analyze everything that they do.

Well one day after rehearsal I figured I could have a quick talk with her about us. She looked like she was in a hurrying packing her computer up so I thought I would just make this quick.

As I approached Beca she looked at me and gave me this quick smile saying hey Chlo.

That's when I asked her if it was okay that we have just a small talk, but she blew me off saying she had somewhere really important to be and that she was late. I had asked where she was going and Beca said that tonight she was going on a date with Jesse.

I asked when she was gonna be back and she said that she didn't know and it probably was gonna late. I just nodded to her and told to have a good time and began walking away.

Then I after a few steps she called out my name making me turn around but when I did I was met with Beca giving me a big hug and said "I'm sorry Chlo, I know I've been distant but I have been really stressed lately. I'll make it up to you okay?" She said throwing me one of her beautiful smiles.

I just smiled back feeling giddy and thought about what she meant by making it up to me meant. As I arrived at the house I went up to my room and found Stacie studying in there.

Stacie and I had become really good friends. Sharing a room with her and the fact that she is dating Aubrey was definitely going to make us close.

Since she and I were the most touchy and cuddly in the house we have become cuddle buddies. We would cuddle while watching a movie or on the bus rides to events and sometimes we would share a bed and cuddle then.

I remember that night and coming back into the room and Stacie all happy telling me about her and Aubrey's plan that upcoming weekend. I was truly happy for them because they were perfect for each other. Stacie made Aubrey very happy and vice versa.

It was really cute.

Well at the end of the night I curled up into to Stacie's side and fell asleep. After telling each other goodnight I let my thoughts drift to Beca and in a perfect universe we could be together and instead of going out with Jesse it was me.

But I knew that only in a dream would that ever happen. So with that thought that night I drifted away into dreamland.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Well later on that night Beca came back from her internship and headed up to Chloe's room to gave her a mix that she had made for her. The brunette felt bad for not telling Chloe what was going so she thought that maybe this would make it up to her a bit before she could apologize in person. As she got up into Stacie and Chloe's room she opened the door to find Stacie and Chloe curled up on a bed sleeping. In the pit of her stomach she felt jealous of Stacie. At first she was very confused until she realized that maybe the girl Chloe mentioned when she said she had her eye on someone was Stacie.

Beca soon felt sick seeing them cuddling and left the room immediately running up to hers. She realized that now she would have to watch Chloe flirt with Stacie and doing couple things with her.

Sure Beca thought that Chloe would watch her do that with Jesse except Chloe didn't like Beca the way she liked Chloe.

 **TA DA! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There is more to come hopefully with in the next week!**


	4. Cuddle Buddies and Breaks

**After 1 year... I'm back! This chapter is just a filler so a lot doesn't really go on int it.  
**

* * *

A few weeks after telling Beca a part of my past, I had assumed that she had eventually forgotten about it as we both moved on with our lives. We had performances coming up in a week and I couldn't help but not stress about.

For a few weeks we had been practicing this routine but I felt like no matter how many times we did it, it still wasn't good enough.

Oh god, I must have reminded the girl's of Aubrey during their freshman year.

Anyway back to the story, after practicing each day it didn't help that Beca would disappear to god know where. Everytime I would try to talk to her after rehearsals she would immediately leave. It's hard to be the leader of a group without your other captain.

It was late on night I was studying with Stacie in our room, it was actually me helping Stacie study for a in a class for medical science.

"What is cyanosis?" I asked the brunette.

"It's the condition of blue skin." Stacie says smiling a little.

"What's uh..." It said struggling to read this next term. "Throm-bock-cyto-penya?"

Stacie just laughed at the way she tried to pronounce it."You mean thrombocytopenia and it's a condition characterized by abnormally low levels of thrombocytes, also known as platelets, in the blood."

"Why do they have all these fancy medical jargon for simple stuff?"

"Well medical terminology is language used to precisely describe the human body including its components, processes, conditions affecting it, and procedures performed upon it." Stacie answered "Notable aspects of medical terminology include the use of Greek and Latin terms and regular morphology, with the same suffixes and prefixes used quite consistently for a particular meaning. This regular morphology means that once a reasonable number of morphemes are learned it becomes easy to understand very precise terms assembled from these morphemes. A lot of medical language is anatomical terminology, concerning itself with the names of various parts of the body."

"You're such a know it all, you know that?" I said back to her.

The brunette shook her head. "Yeah but at least I am only going to have one senior year instead of 4."

"You have been spending to much time with Aubrey."

"Well she is my girlfriend." Stacie said, adding a wink for good measure.

But before I could respond, Amy walked through the door saying "Hey red, you might wanna go up to my room and speak with Beca. I would stay up there with her but uh... I have class."

Stacie looked at the clock, "Amy it's 10:48, no one has class."

As we looked at Amy skeptically she froze for a moment before blurting out, "Jesse and Beca broke up." and running out of the room.

I audibly gasped at this. Honestly I couldn't believe it. They had been together for three years now and suddenly broke up?

It was silent for a minute before Stacie spoke up and said,"You should probably go check on her. Beca probably has a takotsubo cardiomyopathy."

"A what?" I said very confused.

"A takotsubo cardiomyopathy, it's medical jargon for a broken heart." She said smiling a little, proud of herself that she could remember that term. "But in all seriousness, you should really go make sure she is okay. You know how she handles these types of things."

"Yeah you're right, I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me."

"I'll probably just facetime Aubrey while your gone, besides I can't sleep without my cuddle buddy!"

Since Aubrey had graduated, I have become Stacie go to cuddle buddy because it turns out, she needs a lot of physical contact. An since Beca isn't the biggest fan of it, and also the fact that she is never here anymore, she had recently become my go to person too.

As I walked up to Beca and Fat Amy's room, I tried to listen to see if I could hear crying or anything, but to my surprise it was silent. I carefully knocked on the door before entering. "Becs you in here?"

As I walked up the stairs I could see into the room and surprisingly Beca was just sitting down in her chair on her laptop with her headphones on. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder and called her name.

"Jeez Chloe!" Beca jumped. "You can't just sneak up on me like that. You have to give a girl some warning."

"I did, I knocked on the door and called your name."

"Oh" Beca respond. "I guess I just didn't hear you. So what's up?"

I was a little confused. Beca seemed just fine to me. I looked at her eyes to see if they were red or puffy from crying but nothing was wrong with them. "Uhh... Fat amy just came into my room and said-"

"Oh my god." Beca said "I told her not to tell anyone and then when she says that she was going to get a snack she goes and tells you."

"She told me she us that she was going to class."

"Us? She told the rest of the Bellas too?" Beca asks.

"No, Stacie and I. She came into our room and told me about you and Jesse."

At the mentintion of Stacie name, I remember Beca tensing up a bit. There was a small reaction there, at the time I had no idea why so I didn't say anything.

"Oh well. We all know she is going out with Bumper anyway." Beca said shrugging her shoulders and turning back towards her computer.

"Wait Becs, are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

I looked at her incredulously. "You two were together for 3 years, I thought you would have been upset at the least."

"It was a mutual break up, kind of. It wasn't going anywhere and lately I have been asking myself if I could really see myself with him. If we could get married but I couldn't answer that honestly. Beside's, he is graduating early and moving out to LA."

"I thought you always wanted to go out to LA." I questioned.

"Yeah but that before-" She stopped herself from continuing that sentence.

"Before what?" Here was an opportunity for her to tell me about her internship. But she let this one pass, just like all the others.

"He asked me to go with him. I told him about Worlds and how I couldn't just leave you guys and he suggested that I just wait until after to move out with him but I turned it down. When he asked why, all I could think about was how this isn't what I wanted or had any desire to do. It seems that this past year were weren't really in a relationship, we were just friends." Beca answered honestly.

"So does this mean you are okay?" I asked just making sure.

"Yeah" she said nodding her head. "I'm okay. The long distance thing would never have worked anyway."

"Well I'm sorry it turned out like this." I say opening my arms out for her to give me a hug. "I know how much he meant to you."

Beca got up, hugging me back. "We still are gonna be friends."

I pulled away from her and took a good look at Beca. She seemed fine. "I'm glad you aren't devastated by this, when Fat amy came to my room with the way she said it made it sound like you were gonna be a mess up here."

As I finished saying that I had gotten a text, so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw the text was from Stacie.

 _Hey Bree wants to talk to you. Are you coming back to the room anytime soon?_

"Who texted you?" Beca asked.

"It was Stacie, she just wants to know what time I am coming back to the room."

 _Yep,I'll be back shortly!_

"Oh you should get going then. You don't want to keep her waiting." Beca said with something in her voice. I couldn't tell what it was.

"I don't have to go now. I'm with you."

"Well I'm fine and you can leave now." I was taken back at the tone in her voice. Everything was going fine until now.

"What? Becs-" But before I could finish I was cut off.

"Really Chloe, everything is okay. I would just like to be bye myself." And as she finished saying that she sat back down putting her headphones back on and resuming her mix.

I walked back down to my room and saw Stacie talking to Bree on the computer screen. "Hey Bree!"

Stacie turned around quickly, "Chloe? I didn't think you would be back so quickly."

"Yeah Chlo, Stace told me what happened. Is she okay?" I heard Aubrey say.

"She is fine. Or she was until right before I left. Apparently the break up was mutual." I said sitting beside Stacie.

"But if she wasn't upset from the breakup then what could have triggered that?" Aubrey questioned.

We sat there in silence for a bit until Stacie spoke up. "Was it before or after I texted you?"

"Right after."

Stacie looked back at the screen at Aubrey. "What if she is jealous from all of the time Chloe and I spend together?"

"Why would she be jealous though? Aren't you and Beca attached at the hip?" Aubrey asked.

"Well we were before the start of this year. She is the one who is never around so she has no right to be jealous." I responded.

It was quite again before Aubrey spoke up, "Hey it's late and I have new clients coming to the lodge tomorrow I should probably go."

"Alright Bree goodnight."

"Goodnight babe, love you." Stacie said before blowing a kiss towards the screen.

"Love you too, see you this weekend." Aubrey said before hanging up.

Stacie just turned off her laptop as I got ready for bed. When it was time for her to turn out the lights, she quickly flicked them off and came over towards my bed.

"What does Aubrey think about you sleeping in my bed?" I asked Stacie.

"She just laughed when I told her and she wasn't surprised."

It was silent for a little while until I said,"When are you gonna tell the rest of the Bellas about you guys?"

"We were thinking graduation."

"Why are you guys waiting so long? You have been together since the ICCA's after your freshmen year, I am surprised the girls haven't figured it out by now."

Stacie laughed slightly "I am too considering how you hate keeping secrets. But we are definitely gonna tell them before worlds."

"Good, I can't wait for this be all out in the in open."

"What if Beca thinks you and I are together?" Stacie ask's out of the middle of the blue.

"What? Stacie don't be ridiculous."

"No seriously think about it. She got jealous at me texting you, and you sometimes act like I am a jungle gym by climbing all over me." I thought about it for a second and realized she did have a point.

"I think Beca and I are good enough friends to were she wouldn't just assume I am in a relationship. Besides I tell her everything."

"I'm just saying, it could be a possibility." Stacie said before throwing an arm around my waist. " Goodnight Chloe."

"Night Stace." I said before turning around in her embrace and falling asleep.


End file.
